


Tag Along

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Flirting with Danger [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Bobby x daughter!Devon, John x Devon (OC)
Series: Flirting with Danger [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526180
Kudos: 6





	Tag Along

John was in and out of Bobby’s more than ever. So were the boys, but no one questioned it. When they were there, Devon would make a nice family dinner and you’d all sit down together. During that dinner, there was no talk of hunting, or anything supernatural. Her rule. That was her only rule.

Devon knew that the boys had grown up in the life, so ‘normal’ wasn’t something they’d really had. Sam did for a short time, but she thought they deserved more. It was a dysfunctional little family, but it worked. It helped her cope with the loss of her mother, and helped her become more comfortable calling Bobby ‘Dad’.

* * *

“Dad?” Devon asked one night after dinner while the two were in the kitchen. “Can I talk to you?”

He raised an eyebrow. “That _better_ not be followed with the statement ‘I’m pregnant’.” Bobby grumbled.

She stared at him. “Good _God_ no.” She shook her head. “I was going to ask if you could teach me about hunting.”

“No.” He snapped, going back to what he was doing. “Not happening.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, she narrowed her eyes at him. “Why the hell not?”

Bobby sighed. “I ain’t about to let my daughter run around playin’ with guns.”

“You’re an ass, Bobby Singer.” She shot back, turning and storming up to her room, slamming the door.

* * *

John gave it a few minutes before walking into the kitchen. “What the hell happened?” He asked. “She just stormed through like you told her she couldn’t have the keys to the car.”

Bobby sighed. “She wants to start huntin’.” He told him. “I told her I wasn’t gonna teach her, and ain’t about to let her run around playing with guns.” He looked over at his friend. “I ain’t about to lose her, too.” His voice was soft.

“I know that you want to protect her, I get that, but she’s a big girl. If you don’t let her, she’ll find a way. If you don’t teach her she’s going to get hurt.” He pointed out. “What’s the harm about teaching her the basics? Look at the way her mom died, Bobby. I got into this because of Mary, you because of your wife, every hunter has a damn good reason for being in this life. Like it or not- she’s in. She’s guilty by association.”

“I hate when you’re right.”

* * *

John had said he’d be leaving that night, so Devon figured she would, too. As soon as her door was shut, she grabbed a backpack and shoved some clothes into it. Putting her hair up, she grabbed her bag and opened her window. “Sorry, Dad.” She muttered, glancing over her shoulder.

As quietly as she cold, she slipped into the evening air. Devon didn’t know what time he was leaving, so she had to hurry. Spotting his truck, she smiled to herself.

* * *

“Bye, Bobby.” John waved. “Tell Devon I said we’ll see her next time!” She could hear him loud and clear from where she was hiding.

“Yeah, I will. Whenever she’s done thinking I’m an ass.” Bobby sighed.

John’s boots were approaching the truck, making her hold her breath. “Means you’re doing it right.” He laughed, tossing his bag in the back.

Moments later, the truck started up and she allowed herself to breath. The sounds of the engine would cover and noise she made.

* * *

Devon had no idea how long they had been driving when she fell asleep. Between the motion, the full stomach, and the rumble of the engine, she doubted it was long. John was staring down at her, her eyes locked with his. She’d just been woken up by the older hunter. “Are you kidding me?” He grumbled.

“Hi, John.” She smiled, taking his hand when he held it out to help her from the truck bed.

“Care to tell me what you were doing in the back of my truck?”

She chewed on her lip. “I would have gone with the boys, but there’s nowhere to hide in the Impala, and Dean well…he’s Dean.” She chuckled.

John shook his head. “I’ll drive you back in the morning. Come on.” He sighed, turning.

Grabbing his arm, Devon stopped him. “Please let me come with you! I want to learn, and he won’t teach me. I thought that you would.” Her eyes pleaded with him. “If I can’t do it, I’ll go back. I’ll forget about it. If I do well, then you take me with you more often. Deal?”

“Your father’s going to kill me.”

She grinned. “Thank you!” Devon pulled him into a hug.

His arms went around her and he kissed the top of her head. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s check in.”


End file.
